


Сохраняя огонь

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямамото будет спасать Джууширо, пока жив, потому что любит его чуть сильнее всех прочих</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сохраняя огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Фракций  
> Бета: iris M

Красная кровь на белом снегу. Поля снега, пелена снежной бури, смешалось и небо, и земля, и крошечная фигурка мальчика плутает в снеговом тумане, оставляя красный след. Видения Джууширо, сны Джууширо, похожи как яйца, и в конце из снега всегда выскакивает черная рука с растопыренными, длинными и мягкими, как черви, пальцами, прорывает белый покров, прямо из-под ног, следом появляется вторая, третья, десятая, и вот уже снежное поле похоже на дно заболоченного пруда, в котором вода треплет водоросли. Руки ловят мальчика. Мальчик застывает в ужасе, ему остается только стоять на месте, там, где они не могут достать. 

Из снов и видений нет выхода, ненастоящий мальчик испытывает самую настоящую боль. Двигаться нельзя, если двинешься, рука, та, что поближе, схватит тебя. Но рано или поздно мальчик не выдерживает и падает на снег, и тогда руки пробираются через рот и нос, и уши внутрь него. 

 

— Джууширо, тебе пора, — говорит Ямамото, убирая ему волосы со лба. 

— Еще раз, старик Яма, пожалуйста, — Джууширо не открывает глаз, веки подрагивают, бесцветные губы приоткрываются. — Сегодня хуже, чем в прошлый раз.

Возможно, так оно и есть, хотя Ямамото считает, что Джууширо только кажется, что следующий приступ тяжелее предыдущего. На самом деле они все одинаковые, как и его сны, и они всегда возвращаются, раньше или позже. Тут есть и вина самого Ямамото, потому что он придумал давным давно, как спасти умирающего ребенка. Помог или навредил? Иногда после их встреч ему самому кажется, что он тащится через снежное ничто, волоча за собой кровавый след. 

— Пожалуйста, — просит Джууширо. Такое красивое лицо, такие густые, совершенно белые волосы, как у старика. «Ведь это я старик», — думает Ямамото, с грустью разглядывая его темные ресницы, гладкую кожу, плечи, грудь, живот и ноги — все обнаженное тело целиком. 

Я старик. Но кто из нас старше, большой вопрос.

Ямамото снова садится рядом с Джууширо на пол. Сеансы они проводят всегда в потайных комнатах большого дворца, для них нужен каменный пол, не циновки, не футон, даже не доски. Камень надежно хранит секреты, удерживая пламя. 

— Хорошо, еще раз, и ты уйдешь.

Ямамото обычно легко уговорить. 

Он берет в ладони лицо Джууширо. Тот открывает глаза, теплые, ясные, улыбается с нежностью и благодарностью. 

— Спасибо, старик Яма. 

Ямамото улыбается в ответ. Если бы он мог сделать больше, он бы сделал. 

Он проводит ладонью по лбу Джууширо, обводит скулы и ведет по шее. Лед и кровь, все как во сне. Тело под руками — это лед и кровь. Его слишком трудно согреть, у него нет сил сопротивляться холоду, когда начинается приступ. Ямамото чувствует, как с легким треском разбивается под пальцами несуществующий снежный наст. Джууширо тихо выдыхает, когда ладони ложатся ему на грудь. 

— Будет не быстро, — говорит Ямамото, хотя Джууширо и так знает. Ямамото закрывает глаза, и из его рук вырывается огонь. 

Он может плавить металл, если захочет, но может и ласкать, греть, бережно окутывая искристым, желтым, горячим. Тело Джууширо охватывает пламя, вся комната заполняется пламенем. Ямамото водит ладонями, кожа теплеет, наполняется жизнью, кровь бежит быстрее, сердце бьется так быстро и сильно, что его можно услышать, даже не прижимаясь к груди ухом. 

Щеки Джууширо розовеют, он снова тихо стонет, но теперь не от боли и не от холода. Ямамото всегда рад услышать такой стон. Он опускает раскаленные ладони Джууширо на живот, гладкий, твердый и белый, потом растирает бедра. 

— Не убирайте руки, — просит Джууширо. Ямамото кивает, поймав лихорадочный, пылающий взгляд. Окруженные огнем, в комнате раскаленных камней, они заперты, и никто не может узнать, каким бывает Джууширо, когда не боится захлебнуться кровью. 

Ямамото любит его по-своему. Как любит и Шунсуя, но чуть больше. Потому что Джууширо делает его мягче и человечнее, что свойственно настоящей красоте. Джууширо кладет руку поверх его руки, под пальцами гладкая твердая плоть, грудь вздымается часто, и стоны становятся громче. 

Джууширо улыбается и переворачивается на живот. 

— Не думайте обо мне, просто делайте, пожалуйста, — просит он, пряча лицо в скрещенных руках. Джууширо не испытывает угрызений совести, когда дело касается естества. Он как природа, полная странностей, непредсказуемая и между тем логичная. Яркая, бешеная и нежная. Ямамото любит его чуть больше еще и за это. 

Он ложится сверху, целуя между лопаток, трется головкой о поясницу Джууширо.

 

Кровь падает в снег и окрашивает кристаллы льда красным. Если присмотреться, видно, как краска разбегается по кристаллическим протокам, будто по венам, и пятно разрастается, и разрастается. И заполняет все вокруг. 

Возбуждение похоже на пятно крови, оно как жидкость, не знает краев, особенно когда не заперто внутри бутылок или берегов. 

Естественное и понятное желание. Верно?

Ямамото облизывает пальцы, проводит между ягодиц, поглаживает и погружает чуть-чуть, самую малость, потом вытаскивает. Он накрывает Джууширо собой, дышит ему в волосы, приподнимает его бедра и двигает рукой от основания до головки. Пламя вьется вокруг, освобожденное, почти без контроля и границ. 

Они двигаются навстречу друг другу, быстрее и быстрее, как части механизма, приводимого в движение горящим топливом. И конец всегда один. Как во сне. Как в жизни, какой бы длинной она ни была. Самые важные вещи в этом мире всегда кончаются одинаково. Джууширо вскрикивает и изливается ему в руку. 

Огонь гаснет.

Все заканчивается одинаково. 

 

Джууширо может идти сам. Они выходят из комнаты и поднимаются по холодной темной и сырой лестнице к вырезанному во мраке прямоугольнику дверного проема. Площадь залита солнечным светом, а в подземельях казалось, что наступила зима. 

Лето в самом разгаре. Воспоминания о снеге тают.

— Когда это случится, — говорит Ямамото, пряча руки в рукава. — Я уже буду мертв.

— Когда он выйдет? — уточняет Джууширо с рассеянной улыбкой. 

Ямамото медленно кивает, не в силах прогнать образ: изо рта Джууширо медленно вырастает черная рука. 

Они направляются к строениям первого отряда, и солнце припекает так, что лицу становится жарко. 

— Тогда просто не дай себе рассыпаться, — просит Ямамото. Под ногами мелькают серые гладкие камни, слабый ветер трогает одежду, поглаживает бороду. 

Джууширо смеется, но Ямамото не видит его лица. 

— Не будем думать о плохом, не сейчас, — просит он, шагая сзади. 

— В тебе много моего огня, Джууширо, собери его, когда Король выйдет, — Ямамото останавливается и оборачивается. Джууширо стоит спиной к солнцу, и его тень похожа на черную мягкую руку, которая накрывает и Ямамото, и здания первого отряда, накрывает все. 

— Хорошо, так и сделаю. И не вините себя за то, что спасли меня. Мне нравилось жить, — Джууширо поворачивается лицом к солнцу и снова становится собой. — Спасибо!

Спасибо. В который раз. 

Ямамото не отвечает на улыбку и пускается в шунпо, не желая, чтобы Джууширо видел его сейчас. 

Чем меньше остается от жизни, тем меньше Ямамото уверен, что поступал правильно. Но в одном он уверен точно — красота должна жить так долго, как только возможно. Джууширо всегда был и останется прекрасным. И Ямамото любит его больше других. 

 

В снежной пустыне Ямамото встает рядом с мальчиком и прячет его от ледяного ветра и черноты под ногами. Ненадолго, до следующего сна. Что им остается? Только тела, чтобы согреться, только огонь, чтобы растопить снег.

Они боги, но, в конце концов, даже боги спасаются точно так же, как люди. 

Создавая и соединяясь.


End file.
